


L'amour en Héritage

by Sakuraokasan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraokasan/pseuds/Sakuraokasan
Summary: cette fic et le résulta d'un défit d'eden sur la gazette des bonbons au citron ,le N 183 pour être exacte. Harry ce retrouve on ne sait comment blesser chez les fondateurs il y reste un moment avant de retourner chez lui ,mais lors de la rentrée des classe un blond apparait ,qui et il que veut il. Venez lire cette histoire touchante entre Harry et un fondateur par vraiment connu pour sa sympathie. Texte corrigée par mon amour URL: Aiko.





	1. chapitre 1

\- Part un blessé, je suppose que tu parles de lui ? Demanda le Gryffondor. Le blond acquiesça épuisé. Tu nous expliqueras tout une fois reposé, on va surveiller le garçon pour toi. 

Salazar ne prit pas la peine de répondre et s’enroula de fatigue sur le lit. Les trois autres fondateurs étaient bien entendu soucieux des événements qui venaient de se produire, car tous les quatre avaient protégé l’endroit de divers sorts et charmes pour éviter des regards externes. Les temps n'était pas bon à laisser un sorcier dehors, les moldus redoublaient de moyen pour les chasser. Qu'ils soient jeunes ou vieux, les chasseurs ne reculaient devant rien pour attraper leur proie. Ils en venaient à capturer des moldus innocents, les accusant d’être "une bête du démon" pour le simple fait d'avoir des connaissances hors du commun, être simple d’esprit ou hors norme. Oui les temps n’étaient celui à laisser un sorcier dehors.

Godric et Rowena, partirent surveiller les élèves laissant leurs amis veiller sur l'infirmerie. Heureusement les cours étaient finis pour la journée, il était pratiquement l'heure du repas. 

*** *** ***   
J'ai mal, j'ai froid, pitié faite que tout ne soit qu'un horrible cauchemar, et IL est vraiment parti ? Essayer de bouger ne pas faire trop de bruit, espéreront qu'il soit réellement parti. Merlin faite qu'il ne soit plus là. J'ouvre les yeux, j'ai du mal mais je persévère, ma vision est floue, tout tourne, j'en ai la nausée. Je fixe un point devant moi et me concentre. Malgré la douleur, je distingue des lits. Une poussée folle d’espoir m'envahit, je reconnais cet endroit. Soulagé, j'inspecte autour de moi, et un doute me prend. Cet endroit est le même, mais des choses ont changé, certains meubles ne sont pas à la bonne place. Est-ce que je suis bien à l'infirmerie de Poudlard ? Ou est-ce que je suis autre part ? Je commence à trembler et continue de regarder autour de moi. Je sens quelque chose bouger à côté de moi. Mon cœur s'emballe, j'ai peur, et si c'était le repaire de Voldemort ? Si je m’étais fait attraper par les mangemorts ? Si, si ... Je n'arrive plus à respirer ... La présence se rapproche. Je panique et essais de sortir de ce lit, la terreur me prend les draps s’emmêlent et je tombe. 

  
\- Hey du calme ! Tu es en sécurité ici. Dit une jeune femme aux cheveux châtain. 

Enfin, Harry ne le remarqua pas de suite. Toujours en pleine crise de panique, ce fut avec toute la patience du monde qu'Helga réconforta le jeune brun, avec des mots doux et des caresses telle la mère qu'elle aimerait être plus tard. Elle ne sut combien de temps cela avait duré, mais le jeune garçon était à nouveau calme et prostré dans son giron. Elle continua les caresses, tout en se relavant, la prise des mains du jeune homme se resserra autour de sa robe. Elle sourit tristement et prit place sur le lit, resserrant sa poigne autour de lui. Tout aussi bien qu'il finit par se rendormir, enveloppé dans un cocon de chaleur. Le brun se sentait en sécurité. Il ne l'avait plus été depuis des années. 

Helga ne le montrait pas, mais elle était toute retournée. Un si jeune enfant déjà si usé par la vie. Elle avait ouvert cette école avec ses amis, pour que cela n'arrive plus et protéger ceux qui pouvaient encore l'être. Ou tout du moins, leur donner les instruments pour leur propre survie. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait pas sauver tout le monde, ses collègues pensaient souvent qu'elle était naïve, et qu'elle voyait toujours les choses du bon côté. Mais cette capacité avait ses limites. Elle n'était pas aussi simplette que les gens le pensaient, et en voyant un enfant dans cette situation elle l'était encore moins. Elle serait capable de faire beaucoup de mal en vers le genre de personne capable de telles atrocités. Loyale oui, mais combattante aussi. Si jamais, elle tombait sur ce genre de personne, foie de poufsouffle, elle le métrait hors d'état de nuire. 

Un drôle de son la fit sortir de ses pensées, quelque chose qu'elle avait déjà entendu. De longs sifflements. Elle regarda autour d'elle, personne d’autre n'était présent. Elle baissa la tête et vit que cela venait du brun. Elle eut un temps d’arrêt stupéfaite. Ce petit était vraiment surprenant. Les sifflements s'accentuaient de plus en plus, quand le petit devenait agité. La jeune femme essaya de nouveau de calmer son protégé, mais rien n’y faisait. 

Salazar dormait à poing fermés, ce qui était bien mérité après le travail qu'il avait réalisé. Il voulut replonger dans les bras de Morphée, mais quelque chose le titillait. Il ne savait pas quoi. A peine éveillé, sa conscience s'étira, et là il entendit, des mots. Mais pas dans n'importe quelle langue, c'était du fourchelangue, une langue qu'il était le seul à parler dans le château. Cela suffit à le réveiller, et il se leva tels les clowns dans les boites à musique. 

Le jeune garçon semblait faire un cauchemar et appelait à l'aide. Salazar se plaça à côté de sa conseur et siffla des mots réconfortants. Tout au début, cela n'avait pas l'aire de fonctionner, puis le blond apposa une de ses mains sur le front du jeune tout en continuant d'essayer de le réconforter. Mais il fut happé dans l'esprit du jeune homme, le fondateur revit la scène de l'agression. Ce gros garçon l'avait agressé en l'absence des adultes, l'avait insulté, frappé, et laissé pour mort. Le blond, après avoir vue la scène, prit sur lui pour ne pas faire éclater sa colère et chercha Harry. Le jeune homme était recroquevillé dans un coin sombre, suppliant que l'on vienne l'aider. Sal' s'accroupit et parla doucement.

\- Harry ? Le brun leva les yeux, et vit un homme auréolé de lumière.   
\- Je suis mort c'est ça ? Ça ne peut être que ça.  
\- Non Harry tu n'es pas mort, pourquoi dis-tu cela ?  
\- Pourquoi un ange serait venu me voir, si je ne l'étais pas ?  
\- Un ange ? Vraiment merci du compliment Harry ! Mais non je ne le suis pas. Nous sommes dans ton esprit. Tu es en train de faire un cauchemar et je suis venu t'aider.   
\- Vraiment ? Je suis vraiment vivant ! Dit le brun soulagé.   
\- Oui. Réveille-toi, et nous pourrons discuter.  
\- Tu seras toujours là quand je me réveillerais ?   
Salazar sourit.   
\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry faisait les corvées données par sa tante, il en était presque à la fin et s'en réjouissait. Il ne restait au brun plus qu'à ranger la remise du jardin. Il s’attelait à sa tâche avec plaisir, au moins dans ces moments personne ne venait l’embêter ou même le frapper. C’était comme, il aimer se le dire ces seuls moments de paix ici chez les Dursley. Alors qu'il avait pratiquement fini il entendit le grincement de la porte du cabanon, et se dit de suite que son moment de tranquillité était terminé.

Le brun n’eut même pas le temps de se retourner qu’il reçut un premier coup, puis un second, avant que cela ne cesse. Ce léger moment d’accalmie lui permit de faire face à son agresseur. Harry ne fut pas surpris de voir qui c’était, son cousin Dudley. Depuis qu'Harry était arrivé pour les vacances celui-ci ne cessait de lui tourner autour. Cela allait du coup dans les escaliers, puis au croche pied, et enfin au mensonge pour le punir encore plus. Sérieusement, rien de bien nouveau en soi, si ce n'était la fréquence où le jeune Dursley le faisait. Le jeune Potter en était venu à vouloir le plus de corvée possible pour ne pas croiser son cousin. Ce qui n'avait pas fonctionné comme il l’aurait espéré, à en en juger le jeune Dursley qui était en colère en face de lui. 

\- Alors Potter, on essaie de me fuir ? Continua le pachyderme en collant un coup de poing au brun. N'oublie pas qu'ici je te retrouverais toujours. Continua-t-il en ruant de coup son parent.  
\- Alors, tu as enfin compris quelque chose dans ta misérable vie Duddy ? Bravo !  
\- Comme ça, tu veux faire le malin.

La baleine humaine attrapa le plus frêle par le cou, et le serra avec un sourire diabolique aux lèvres.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de te tuer la maintenant Potter ! Les parent sont partis, on est seul, tous les deux. L'ados éclata de rire. Je pense que je vais plutôt prendre mon temps avec toi espèce de sale monstre. 

Il relâcha le brun qui s'affala contre le plan de travail. Des points noirs dans les yeux, le souffle court, il sentit plus, qu'il ne vue les nouveaux coups arriver. Les jambes d'Harry ne le retenaient plus, et il finit par s'écrouler emportant dans sa chute les outils du plan de travail. L'un des outils alla se coincer dans son flan. Le brun cria de douleur, se recroquevillant.

\- Va Potter, crie autant que tu veux ! Personne ne viendra a ton secours ! Dudley s'acharna encore un peu sur son cousin. Puis il finit par perdre l'envie, il cracha quelques insanités et referma la porte. 

J'ai mal, tellement mal. J’essaie de me relever, ne serait-ce que pour me sauver d’ici. Il y a sûrement des membres de l'ordre qui surveillent la maison. Mais à peine j'esquisse un mouvement, qu'une douleur plus sourde que les autres me clou au sol. Pitié que quelqu'un m'aide ! Je ne veux pas mourir ici tout seul. 

  
Le jeune Potter était affalé par terre dans une mare de sang, priant pour sa vie. Il ne voulait pas mourir seul abandonné. Mère magie avait dû entendre cette demande venant du cœur, et l'exauça. Une brume s'éleva dans l'air, et quelques instants plus tard, le jeune homme avait disparu. Le seul indice qu'il avait laissé été là. C’était la flaque de liquide rouge carmin.

  
*** **** **** ***

\- Professeur serpentard... Professeur serpentard ! Cria une jeune demoiselle en accostant son enseignant, elle était toute paniquée.  
\- Que se passe-t-il jeune fille ?! Demanda le professeur inquiet.  
\- C'est Missie monsieur, elle a trouvé une personne blessée devant l'entrée de l'école.

  
\- Allez prévenir vos autres professeurs dépêchez-vous ! 

L'instituteur sortit sa baguette et lança un sort, "Pointe moi" car il y avait plusieurs entrées au château. Une fois sur place, il vit en effet un jeune homme affalé à terre, et sérieusement blessée à la vue de l’étendu de sang qui se répandait. Salazar renvoya l'élève choqué dans son dortoir et mobiliorpus le blessé. 

Le professeur emmena avec la plus grande précaution, le jeune enfant à l'infirmerie. Une fois sur place il l'examina, et ce qu'il y vue ne lui plus guère. Il semblait avoir été battu, et sa plus grande blessure venait d'un instrument planter dans son flanc droit. Il lança alors un sort de diagnostic. Le résultat était catastrophique, la pointe en métal était à deux doigts de sectionner définitivement la moelle épinière ! Il allait falloir agir rapidement et efficacement pour ne pas que ce gamin ne finisse priver de ses deux jambes.

  
Il retira ses robes, remonta ses manches, puis se mit à la tâche baguette en main. Il lança un sort d'attraction, et retira dans un geste bien contrôlé l'objet de la plaie. Bien que l'action ait été exécuté avec brio, Salazar remarqua de suite que l’outil avait abimé la moelle épinière du jeune homme, de par les maculations grises sur l’extrémité. Il déposa la chose hors de sa vue, fit venir à lui une potion de régénération de sa concoction, et en fit couler quelques gouttes dans la blessure qui se résorba. Il n'était pas sûr que cela suffise à réparer tous les dégâts présents, et il s'occuperait des séquelles plus tard. Pour l'instant il s'occupait des différentes blessures. Ce jeune garçon avait vraiment été lynché, pas la moindre partie de son corps n'avait été épargné. Ses collègues arrivaient au moment où il appliquait le dernier sort de soin.

Tous les trois étaient là devant lui, il relava la tête et remarqua son épuisement quand sa vision se flouta. Il ne put réagir, alors que ses jambes flageolaient. Il se sentit tomber au bout de quelques secondes. Il ouvrit les yeux, qu'il n'avait pas senti avoir fermer, et l’esprit embrumé, il vu son ami. 

\- Dric ?   
\- Sal, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Godric en s’asseyant avec son ami sur le lit vide, en face d'Harry.  
\- Un blesser est arrivé à l'école, je l'ai soigné comme j'ai pu mais je ne crains qu'il ne soit privé de ses jambes. 


End file.
